Moonlit Terra
by MirrororriM
Summary: Terra Neon brings yet another twisting plot into the Storm Hawks. Upon finding out a new scheme of the Cyclonians, they gain a new passenger on their ship, new relationships, and new drama upon all the problems they already possessed.
1. Swane

It was just another day on Terra Neon for the Storm Hawks. Everywhere around them were rides, theaters, and cotton candy. The giant amusement park lit up the night as they made their way to the underground club of Neon. Aerrow checked the time upon entering. 10:35, they were a little less than half an hour early, which was fine with him. He sat at the round table in the darkened back corner of the club like the note had specified. Beside him sat Piper, and on the other side Finn. Stork took his seat next to Piper as Junko took the last remaining seat beside Finn. Radarr gave a small whine as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"I know." Aerrow said calmly. He rather had been early than late, and any information from the agent would be more than useful to them.

Piper looked again at the note she held in her hands, reading it to the team again, softly:

Storm Hawks-

Terra Neon Underground-11:00. I have information about the Cyclonians. Sit in the back corner, near the clock. I will find you there after my job is finished. I do hope you intend to respond to me, you will not leave unsatisfied, I can assure you. I do not wish to enclose in this letter further details of our meeting, in case such letter will fall into Cyclonian hands. I hope to meet you soon.

Piper sighed, "Aerrow, how do we know we can trust this…agent?" Aerrow looked over, his mouth opened slightly, trying to find words of encouragement to keep his crew motivated. His mouth closed and he looked down, "I don't…but…this agent is all we have to go on right now…I do not want to let up on him."

Stork wrung his hands nervously; twitching as different men passed them, eyeing them curiously. On the stage the band played upbeat music. A woman with short pink-hair singing pop danced promiscuously next to a tall, toned man with dark skin and a Mohawk. Beside her, doing her back up was a white haired woman, who seemed to be pale in every sense of the word.

11:00

A large man behind the bar walked over to their table. His bald head reflected the multicolored club lighting. He must have been about 6'9", every part of his body muscular and frightening. His cold eyes looked at every one of them before he spoke.

"You're all a little young to be here ainchya?"

Aerrow forced himself to keep his appearance calm, "We're waiting for someone."

"The agent maybe?" the man said looking at them curiously.

Aerrow watched his crew inch away from the intimidating man, "Yes. We are. You know him?" he asked, keeping his voice steady.

The man gave out a deep laugh looking Aerrow straight in the face, "I will lead you to _her_ room. She will be a little late." Aerrow felt a chuckle inside the numbness of his body. He hadn't even given a thought to an undercover agent being a woman. They sat down in a dressing room, watching the hallway. The band had stopped. They heard footsteps walking down the hallway as the man with a Mohawk walked by the door, his eyes scanning it curiously when he saw them.

Aerrow nodded to himself as he saw the woman with pink hair walk in. Her face was solemn as she looked at them, almost angry. That who he thought it was going to be, always the singer of a band, why did women, even when they did undercover work need to throw themselves in the spotlight at any given moment?

The woman glared at them, he felt Piper move uncomfortably beside him. She looked them over up and down, "What the hell are you doin' in here?"

"Dude, chill out…the man said that you-" began Finn as the woman with the long white hair entered the room. Her pale hand reached the shoulder of the woman in front of her, sending the pink woman in a quick spin to face her, "Swane, what are you doing in here? This is mine-"

"I know. They were meant to be placed in mine. Leave them be, Rose." Rose turned angrily, starring at them as she held her hand, pointing out the open door.

Aerrow looked up into Swane's face. Her skin was very pale, and her deep blue eyes shone, sparkling, above the high cheekbones in her face. Her hair was tied in the back of her head, a strand let down to accent the curve of her face. Her reddened lips gave a small hint of a smile, "Aerrow, I presume? My room is this way, please, follow me."

Aerrow looked toward his crew. Piper looked hesitant to follow Swane, and walked slowly behind Stork, who mimicked the look. Finn had an absurd smile as he left the room, amused at the anger in the pink haired woman. Junko's face held no true emotion as he looked about the back of the club in curiosity.

Aerrow felt a small smile spread across his face when he turned back to follow Swane. These were the absurdities he couldn't help but admire in his squadron…did he truly want to put them in this risk? To meet up with Swane because she sent a note…this surely wasn't the best time to be rethinking his actions. He turned another corner, seeing the pale woman standing in front of an open door.

"For sky knights, you surely walk slowly." She said, a slight smirk held on her rouged lips.

Aerrow's mood lightened. Swane, maybe when standing straight, almost reached his shoulders; she seemed for real.

Swane led them inside, untying her hair so it swung around her hips, shutting the door behind her. Piper turned giving her a look of distrust…more than that…. a look of disgust, catching Finn's eye as he gave Piper a goofy smile.

"Swane…"

"Aerrow?"

"What information do you have?" he asked, "About the Cyclonians?" Swane turned about, her face more serious, "Which one of you is the captain?"

Stork's body went rigid, "The Condor is mine."

"When you return to the condor, check it thoroughly. For strange crystals."

Stork's eye twitched, "Crystals?"

"Maybe even just one, a small one. All of you should, they have hired new crew…intelligent ones, and they have some new equipment." She said speaking quickly all of a sudden looking toward the door and toward the clock, bringing an envelope out of her desk, and thrusting it into Aerrow's hands. He took it, starring at her as her odd behavior led her to the door, sticking her head out. "We must hurry this up…where can we meet again?" she asked, looking edgily toward the door.

Piper looked upward, "We won't be around this area for a while and-" Aerrow looked up, "Swane, come with us."

Piper's face fell, "Aerrow…"

"Piper, she understands…" Piper turned angrily, "Aerrow! You can't even be sure that she isn't a Cyclonian!" Aerrow turned to look Piper in the eyes, pressing his hand softly onto her shoulder, "We need this lead, Piper." He looked at the rest of the crew, "Although, I won't allow her to come if you all don't think it is best either…"

Swane's soft voice spoke up from the doorway, "I don't mean to be rude, but whatever you decide, you must hurry up…"

I'm fine with it." Finn said, nodding his head. Junko behind him nodding as well, "Would a Cyclonian willingly live in the Storm Hawks' ship alone?"

Stork looked between Aerrow Piper and Swane. He looked down and back up at Swane, "It is best to keep her close if she is a spy."

Piper sighed, "Fine."

Aerrow turned nodding at Swane. "Come with us."

Swane nodded, her pale hand pulling aside some curtains on the wall, opening a door she hid. "Go this way, I'll meet you outside."


	2. Blood and Betrayal

She gave out a deep breath. Something wasn't right about Swane. Piper looked upwards, watching the short woman walking towards them. Over her shoulder, she held a bag that swung lightly about her. The way she walked, how she held herself in this strange air of elegance seemed all too familiar to Piper. The rouged lips…the cocky smile…her voice seemed melodic in an eerily familiar way that haunted Piper's thoughts.

"Allo, love." Swane spoke as she neared her. "Your ship then?" she asked, giving a forced smile onto her face. Piper turned eyeing her cautiously. "Yes." She said holding her arm out to let her on. Swane nodded, the smile fading into a smirk. She turned her head quickly, her blue eyes darting about her, "Please tell Aerrow we must leave with haste…we are not to trust this Terra any longer."

Piper glared at the back of Swane's head as she followed her onboard. Everything about her seemed to clash in its familiarity, she seemed to have traits that twisted her insides. Swane rounded a corner, hearing Aerrow's voice, and Piper stopped, leaning against a wall unable to find anything better to do than glare at her for right then.

"Yo…you ok?"

Piper jumped, not expecting to hear Finn's voice at the time. "You can't believe that she is trustable, do you?" Piper asked, her eyes almost pleading with Finn to agree. The blonde laughed, "Are you sure it isn't because she's getting friendly with Aerrow?"

Piper's head turned to look him in the eye so fast it caused Finn to leap back in shock. "It has nothing to do with that! Watch her, everything she does reminds me of someone-"

"Of who?"

"I don't know…watch her, Finn...it's like trying to raise up a dead memory…."

Aerrow turned, her usual smirk held on her lips. "Allo, Aerrow." Stork seemed to tense up as he heard her voice, turning slowly to stare at her, "Is everything ready?"

Swane nodded, "It is best to leave soon, I'm afraid I would not trust the barman who led you to my room, he'd sell you out to the Cyclonians for a plate of food." Aerrow raised an eyebrow, "Why did you-"

"He owed me a solid…and as long as he thinks you were seeing me for…other business…he won't say a word, however, the Cyclonians have been around a lot recently, offering some nice rewards on the likes of you, and he has family, and children need food. I do not say he'd betray you out of hate of that man, but he has little ones whose lives are on the line Aerrow, Atmos is becoming a dangerous place fast these days."

Aerrow nodded, "I see…other business? What business did he think we were there for, Swane?" Swane's cheeks flushed, "Personal, Private business. Some of us are parts of families…that…. have influence shall we say…that people have constant business with."

Stork's ears perked up, turning his head slightly looking through the corner of his eyes. Aerrow looked at Swane, "What 'family'?" Swane turned angrily, "Please, Aerrow, my friend, it is private…and slanderous to some…"

"-Are you a Cyclonian?"

"No."

"You swear?"

"Yes, sir." She said, looking Aerrow in the eyes. He nodded, a faint smile appearing, "Then I'll let you get away with that…for now…" Swane looked him up and down, then starring him back in the eyes, her smirk growing, "I see, is this a challenge, Aerrow?" He gave a coarse chuckle, "We'll have a time where we all come clean with each other, I expect you to trust us with your secrets as we do with you."

Stork looked back forward, his eyes in a disturbed glare out the front of his ship. _There is impending doom, standing in the middle of my Condor, under the guise of woman._

Finn turned, seeing the white haired woman once more, as she picked through the cargo bay of the Condor. He raised an eyebrow staying by the wall so she would not see him. Finely, she plucked a small piece of hardware from the floor, smiling confidently as she turned around. _Piper was right…_ That smile when she gained her advantage…it only reminded him of one person…. he turned and ran to find Aerrow.

Piper sat on her bed, looking through her records of villains. That over-dignified voice…how she held herself…Piper gasped, placing her finger over a picture, "Him…but…what would he want with us again?"

Aerrow turned, seeing the smirking agent. Between her thumb and forefinger she held a small chip, a light in the center blinking. "A tracking device, my friend." She said, crushing it. He smiled; _it was more than worth it, bringing her aboard…_ A door swung open behind him, another to his right. Finn and Piper came out, Piper holding her records, Finn pointing his finger.

"She's working for the Colonel!"

"She's working for Capt. Scabulous!"

Aerrow looked at Swane who had an eyebrow raised. "'Scuse me?" she began a little befuddled. Piper and Finn looked at each other. "What?" they asked, again in unison. Swane shook her head. Stork turned around eyeing them all.

Aerrow sat down, "Finn, get Junko. We're all going to chat. Now. That is alright with you, isn't it Swane?" he asked, his gut wrenched. _Oh, please…not now…don't let her betray us. _

Finn returned with Junko, who looked startled, and wouldn't take his eyes off Swane. She leaned back in her chair, cool, and calm, almost with the hint of nobility, her eyebrow still raised.

"We'll tell you about us, after you Swane. Stork, stop the Condor somewhere…isolated…" began Aerrow, his eyes also facing on the woman who held his gaze across from him.

Stork stopped the Condor on a small island of a Terra, joining the circle that pressed their guest against a wall.

Swane broke her gaze with Aerrow for a mere instant, giving a chuckle resting her head on her hand. "I work for no man. I have been truthful to you Aerrow."

"I haven't said you have lied yet…tell us about yourself…how old are you, Swane?"

Swane rolled her eyes, "I am seventeen years old."

"And?" Aerrow said, moving his hand in a circular motion to have her continue.

She sighed, "You won't let this go will you? My parents died before I was old enough to remember them. My siblings took care of me…"

"I see…. so you are going to blame something on a traumatizing past?" Piper said, standing quickly.

"No. How could it have been traumatizing? I did not know them…I did not let it bother me…my siblings…they were good to me…"

"Your siblings?" Aerrow said, motioning for Piper to sit down.

Swane sighed, "Please, I want you to believe me Aerrow, not all your 'bad guys' were bad. Many who you think are…they are layered…and hard to read."

Aerrow felt his heart stop, his crew was right…she wasn't to be trusted…

"My siblings did everything they could for me, I was the baby…When the Cyclonians came…they gave me to one of the Colonel's henchmen without knowledge of it. They attacked my home world, and that ship…it was the only on that would make it off…Ravess…she told Snipe to hurry…they couldn't hold them off…and the Cyclonians hadn't seen me yet, or if they did…they wouldn't have cared…I was too young…Snipe…he rushed…he gave me to the ship's captain, saying I needed to get off the terra fast…Snipe was never bright…he didn't understand the arachnid insignia on the ship's side."

"Ravess and Snipe…are your…siblings?" Aerrow said, horrified. As the pale woman lifted her head, it became painfully obvious. She looked most like Ravess, her skin somewhat paler, and her eyes a shining blue, her hair long and white, but the slender frame and high cheekbones remained that of her family. Her face shone regret, almost embarrassment.

"I am sorry Aerrow…I am sorry…although we cannot choose our families. Please…let me assure you, in innocence…Ravess and Snipe…Ravess was still controlling and liked things her way…and Snipe still had the I.Q. of a bedpost…but they were loving, and truly cared for people…for me…they were my family, and all I had…I regret to say that changed after the Cyclonians invaded.

On the ship, I was six years old…the Colonel adopted me I guess you could say. He showed me the grandeur of life; how to get what you needed without lifting a finger…I guess what you could call a silver tongue. He was a father figure to me, for almost seven years…"

"-Seven years…you would only be…about…thirteen years old…"

"Yes. Then the Colonel soon found that I was in danger from being with him. A favor gone wrong you could say. I had to leave, he told me. I had to leave and only come back to him if it were necessary. Absolutely necessary. I had no where to go, he abandoned me on the Terra, telling me I would have to find my own path, if he had any idea where I was at all, it would not be good. I was alone, and I was terrified…while walking a pier on the strange Terra, I saw a ship with a large skull emblem on the front, while walking across it, I realized too late that it was the murk raiders. The ones who had ruined my life with the Colonel. I had to find a way on board…to avenge him. They took me in as family…the Captain…he was kind. I found out soon that the Colonel had wagered me against them in a game of his…some dumbass thing like getting him frozen yogurt or something…"

Aerrow shuddered. This woman seemed to have connections with every villain they ever met…yet…there she was, admitting it all in front of them, regret shining within her eyes. He looked around at his crew. Stork stood, more in horror than any other emotion, Finn grinning, assuring Piper he was most right, who was shaking her head that she knew Swane wasn't trustable. Junko sat still, seeming to be enticed in the story.

Aerrow looked at her, his eyes showing sympathy, his mind telling him to keep her on the Terra they were on.

"The pirates were my family until I was sixteen…when I was taken by Cyclonians…and faced once more with my sister. Ravess starred me in the face, her eyes wide for a moment, asking me what my name was. I was ecstatic, it was my sister, and she had survived. She brought in Snipe, and they listened to my story. I said we could bring down the Cyclonians, all of us…Ravess laughed, saying they were Cyclonians and they had the Power now. She betrayed me…Snipe betrayed me…I wouldn't join them… I couldn't not after they took my home and family away from me. Ravess said she had no sister, and Snipe nodded…and beat me unconscious. I awoke in the ship; the pirates saved me from falling to my death in the wastelands…after making sure I was alright…they left me on Terra Neon. They said they would miss me...but having blood in Cyclonia put them in danger...again I was alone. I've been working as entertainment at the Underground from then until now."

Aerrow stopped, befuddled. He looked to his crew, and back to Swane.

"I am sixteen. I became a sky knight at fourteen. The Dark Ace killed my father, and here I am," he said blatantly. "Not as big a story as yours…I appreciate it, Swane. Piper, your turn."

"We're telling her about us? She-"

"We promised. It's your turn."

Piper sighed, "I am sixteen, I convert crystals and speak five languages." She said flatly, not attempting to say more.

Finn stood, " I am sixteen. I am a sharp-shooter, ladies man, pro-pilot, and Domo of Vapos." He said an impressive smile on his face. Swane raised an eyebrow, "Obviously..."

Junko laughed a bit, "Uhm...I'm a Wallop…I'm seventeen…I…well that's the most of it." He finished with a chuckle. Swane gave a sincere smile, appreciating Junko's sincere attitude. She looked at Stork.

"I'm a Merb. I'm seventeen. I try to stay away from Doom. It doesn't work." He said looking back.

Swane nodded, "Ah." She replied looking at Aerrow. Radarr poked his head up from behind Aerrow giving a whine of dismay. Swane seemed see Radarr for the first time, " It is adorable!" she said her eyes shimmering in delight. Radarr smiled looking at Aerrow.

"This is Radarr. He is my oldest friend, we go back." He said, placing his hand gently on Radarr's head. "If you don't mind Swane…could you stay here a moment…we need to…talk about what we just heard alright?"

Swane's face palened as she looked down, "Yeah…yeah that's alright Aerrow." She said huddling on the chair. Her eyes seemed to fill with tears, although Aerrow couldn't seem them long before she looked away. He turned walking out of the room with the Storm Hawks.

Swane looked up. That was it. She only could spend an hour or two with people these days…

Aerrow looked around, "What's the consensus? Do we keep her?"

Radarr nodded on his shoulder, chirping gleefully. Aerrow smiled lightly petting his head. Piper shook her head once more, "No. Everything she just said...she's dangerous…"

"She was honest…" began Junko. "From the very beginning, and she looked so sad-"

"What does that matter? She learned in the beginning from Ravess and Snipe, then from the Colonel, then from Murk Raiders!!"

"She's the only Murk raider that doesn't seem to make Junko sneeze…that's gotta count for something..." Finn looked at Stork, almost immediately knowing the next answer. "Your turn Stork."

"Keep her." He said definitely nodding his head. The others turned to look at him curiously. Piper seemed distressed, "Why?!"

"Think of how much she knows about others…she has experience…if her stories are true she knows more than any of us about people we're up against." He said, "And all the traps she must know of!" he said, his psychotic smile growing on his face.

Aerrow looked at Piper who sighed, "He's right." Aerrow nodded smiling. He didn't want to give the opportunity up. He turned to the door, opening it, looking at Swane, whose tear-filled eyes looked back. He smiled. _She'll be keeping us on our toes alright…_

Swane watched Aerrow, realizing what meaning lay behind his smile. She stood, "You won't regret it! I thank you!!" she said wrapping her arms around Aerrow, then Radarr.

She got to Piper who moved away. Swane looked at her, her smile fading as she walked toward Aerrow. Her smirk reappeared on her face. "That's ok." She said. She turned, giving a hug to Stork, who seemed more than a little hesitant at first before embracing her back.

Finn stepped up happily giving her a hug, as did Junko who picked the small woman straight off the floor.

They men left as Swane prepared a cot in the corner of the hull. She turned looking at Piper, her smirk lingering. "All I need is to get you to trust me. You will." She said, sitting on her cot, crossing her legs, and leaning back. Piper looked shock, "What do you mean…?"

"I mean exactly what I said." She said lying down, chuckling. "Exactly what I said."


End file.
